Diálogo Imaginário
by V. Lovett
Summary: Ele só queria se declarar...


**N/a: **Fic não betada.

Diálogo Imaginário

_Bem... ali está ela. A minha musa. A minha deusa! É hoje! Sim, é hoje que eu me declaro! Mas... Oh Mérlim, como eu vou fazer isso? Não interessa! Vou falar com ela agora._

- E aí, Luna?

- Bom dia, Rony.

_E aí, Luna? __**E aí, Luna? **__É só isso que você, seu babaca, consegue dizer? O planejado era chegar nela e dizer simplesmente: Luna, eu te amo! E o que eu digo? E aí, Luna? Acho que a Hermione tem razão quando diz que eu sou um completo idiota... Porque eu __**sou**__ um completo idiota! Será que eu não sei nem me declarar direito? Mas que ódio!_

- O dia está lindo, não está?

_Tempo? Estamos falando sobre o __**tempo**__? Olha onde eu cheguei! Tenho que parar de babaquice! Quer saber? Agora mesmo é que eu vou me declarar! E depois de contar a minha Deusa tudo o que eu sinto e vou lhe dar um beijão e que ela nunca vai esquecer! É isso mesmo o que eu vou fazer. Vou me declarar agora._

- É, ta sim.

_Eu não disse isso! Por favor, alguém me diga que eu __**NÃO **__disse isso. Eu sou um idiota. Eu sou um completo idiota! Eu mereço a morte de tanta idiotice. Ao invés de me declarar eu estou falando sobre o tempo... Eu não acredito! Depois dessa, vou cortar os meus pulsos._

- Olha as nuvens, tão branquinhas, não é?

_Ai, ai... Agora estou falando sobre nuvens... Tem coisa mais interessante do que falar sobre __**nuvens**_

- É, branquinhas.

_Eu acho que vou cortar a minha língua! Isso sim!_

- E o céu. Está bem azul hoje, não é?

_Vou aproveitar e mandar uma cantada. O que acha de "Não tão azul quanto os seus olhos". Não! Isso não vai ajudar. Nem o céu se compara à minha Deusa. Aquele cabelo loiro e longo, seus olhos tão azuis e o seu jeito doce de parecer estar sempre nas nuvens... Não vai adiantar! Mas eu não tenho outra opção. É, eu vou falar isso._

- Sim, bem azul.

_Será que eu não sei falar nada que preste? Será que eu estou destinado a ficar calado perante a minha Deusa? Acho melhor eu desistir. A minha Deusa é boa de mais pra mim. Ela merece homem melhor do que esse palhaço que estar do lado dela..._

- Rony?

_Ela me chamou? Será que eu ouvi bem? Ela chamou pelo meu nome? Acho que agora eu vou derreter. Meu nome fica tão lindo na sua boca..._

- Hum?

_Estou tão feliz que nem consigo formular palavras. Só consigo tirar um "Hum" da minha boca. Olha o que essa Deusa faz comigo..._

- Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo amanhã?

_Acho que vou começar a gaguejar. Acho que tem muita cera nesse meu ouvido. Ou será que eu estou enlouquecendo? Será que eu ando comendo muitos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ou Luna acabou de me chamar para sair? Eu achou que vou sair pulando por aí! Não acredito! Estou que nem uma criança que acaba de ganhar um doce! É claro que sim, minha Musa!_

- Ta bem.

_E novamente o idiota só consegue responder com um simples "Ta bem". Eu preciso urgentemente me espancar._

- Amanhã às dez horas, está bem?

_A hora que você quiser minha Deusa! Para você eu estou sempre disponível!_

- Ok.

_E eu continuo de idiotisse falando palavras curtas. Agora não dá mais! Eu vou me declarar!_

- Luna?

_O nome dela é lindo, não acha?_

- Sim?

_Ai Mérlim, eu não vou conseguir! Ela está me olhando daquele jeito doce que só ela consegue olhar. Eu não resisto a esse jeitinho simples de ela ser. Vou acabar me derretendo, gaguejando ou sei lá! Mas eu não vou conseguir falar. Não, eu não vou. É melhor eu desistir porque estou abalado de mais para conseguir falar alguma coisa. Preciso de água fria. Eu não vou falar! Eu não vou falar!_

- Eu te amo.

_Eu quero dar com a minha cara no chão. Eu quero me jogar do alto da Torre de Astronomia. Eu quero me matar! Se eu tivesse um espelho agora eu veria que a minha cara deve estar da cor do meu cabelo! Mérlim, me ajude! Nunca passei por um constrangimento tão grande! Eu quero morreeeer!_

- Eu também te amo.

_E foi nesse momento que eu desmaiei._

**N/a: **E aí xD? Gostaram? Acharam o Rony meloso de mais? Eu achei xD Mas eu sempre quis escrever um Rony fofo e.e. Reviews, please ;o; Seja para criticar, seja para elogiar mas comenteeem!


End file.
